Travesura realizada
by LuluPotterWeasly
Summary: Los digielegidos son "invitados" a un tv show


**Los personajes no me pertenecen**

Está una chica de pelo café y ojos del mismo color con un vestido azul y zapatillas blancas, 2 personas la pintan para el evento de ese día.

-Sky – llega una mujer rubia de ojos azules con una carpeta entre sus manos.

-¿Qué sucede, Heidi? – pregunta la castaña.

-Los invitados que teníamos nos acaba de cancelar – responde la rubia.

-¿Qué?, ¿CÓMO DICES? – se levanta exasperada haciendo que el lápiz labial de corra por su boca.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? El program comienza dentro de 5 minutos.

-Lo tengo – dijo la castaña

-¿Qué? – pregunta insistente la rubia por la ocurrencia de su amiga.

-Usemos la máquina tele transportadora - contesto con orgullo.

-Pero puede ser peligrosa.

-Solo confía y dile a Louis que cambie la foto de quien a íbamos a tener de invitados y ponga está – le da una foto.

-Está bien – se marcha.

En un gran escenario con varias sillas, bancas para el público y detrás del escenario esta una gran pantalla.

En .1 – señala con el dedo indicando que pueden comenzar.

-Bienvenidos a su programa favorito "travesura realizada" – anuncia Sky con gran entusiasmo

-Nadie quiere oírte hablar - se oye la voz de un chico peli café casi negro y ojos claros.

-¿Perdón aquí al único que no quieren es a ti? – mirándolo con una mirada asesina

-Este día no les podremos traerles los invitados que les habíamos prometido.

-AAAHHH – Grita el público decepcionado

-Pero no se preocupen les traemos otros invitados.

-Démosle una gran Bienvenida a los únicos niños elegidos – anuncia el peli café cuyo nombre es Leo.

-Oye yo iba a decir eso – menciona Sky con un puchero de niña chiquita.

-Que pena – sacándole la lengua – iba diciendo.

-Se acabó – se levanta y se lanza sobre él.

En un lado muy lejano

-Sáquenme de aquí

-¿Oíste algo? – pregunta un hombre

-No – le responde otro hombre

-Debió ser mi imaginación.

- Lo siento por ese inconveniente esperamos que no vuelva a ocurrir, y como iba diciendo demos le un gran aplauso a los únicos niños elegidos.

Pasa todos los digidestinaodos donde la castaña va presentándolos.

Todo el público cambia sus carteles y pone fotos de Taichi, Yamao, Koushiro, Jou, Takeru, Daisuke y Ken.

A Daisuke le brillaron los ojos con estrellitas

WOW, ay tantas niñas que se mueren por mi – dijo el 2° líder.

Chicos es un gusto tenerlos aquí – dice Sky sacando a Daisuke de sus fantasías.

Si a nosotros también nos alegra, ¿pero cómo es que llegamos hasta aquí? – preunta el pelirrojo

Eso no importa (muaja, muajaja)

Si pero…

Izzy eso ya no importa mejor veamos que nos ponen hacer – interfiere Taichi.

Por eso te amo- dice la conductora con corazoncitos en sus ojos.

¿QUÉ? – sorprendido

Nada, nada, comencemos con las preguntas- evadiendo el tema - ¿Cuál es la capital de Alemania?, ¿Cuándo fue la Independencia de México?, ¿Quién fue el líder de la 2° Guerra Mundial?- Qué, qué diablos es esto – exaltada – estas no son las preguntas que solicite – le da la vuelta a la hoja – Diego Gonzáles. ¿Quién es ese tal Diego?

Se levanta un niño de no más de 11 años.

-Soy yo – alzado su mano

-Y me puedes decir porque tengo un examen tuyo entre mis cosas – él solo levanta los hombros – a propósito sacaste un 7.

-En que iba, así las preguntas, ¿qué sintieron al por 1° vez al Digimundo?

-Es una experiencia que no se puede decir solo con palabras, es demasiado emocionante y todos aprendimos a encontrarnos a nosotros mismos.

-Suspiro- que tierno – sale una lágrima de su ojo – en fin la siguiente es para Yamatto.

-Yamato, ¿ Puedo ser tú novia y de paso regálame uno boletos para tu próximo concierto. Atte: tu admiradora que más te ama.

-Lo siento – responde el rubio mirando a Sora – pero mi corazón ya pertence a alguien más.

Se levanta una chica de pelo rosado casi rojo

-Eso no importa, chicas así a el

-¿Jun? – pregunta sorprendido

Todas las chicas se lanzan sobre el apuesto rubio intentando arrancarle alguna parte de su ropa o peor aun de su cuerpo.

-Sky has algo – insiste Sora

-Si a eso iba – saca un auricular – seguridad, ¿qué?, ¿cómo?, ¿qué acaso tengo que hacerlo yo todo? – se quita los zapatos lanzándose al mar de chicas.

La chica intenta salir de ese mar de maniacas logrando exitosamente salir.

Miren Sky está por allá – señala el castaño con el dedo.

-Matt esta con ella- pregunta Sora preocupada

El moreno la busca

-No él sigue ahí – señala la multitud de donde su amigo intenta salir.

_45 minutos después._

Yamatto por fin logra salir de sus fans con la ropa toda rasgada varios rasguños y su cabello desarreglado – por fin pude lograr salir de esas locas.

Sky donde en sus mano derecha llevab un mechón rubio – después de ese incidente regresamos

-Oye ¿ese es mi cabello?

-Qué te hace pensar eso

-Yo mismo lo vi

-Y ¿cuál es tú punto?, además si no puedes con el enemigo úneteles

-Pero se supone que tenía que rescatarme – dice Matt casi furioso.

-Ese no es mi deber.

-Pero…

- y sin más preámbulos continuamos – sacando una hoja – está es para Jou

El susodicho presta atención – ¿Alguna vez has pensado en divertirte en lugar de estudiar tanto? ¿y para que estudias? tanto si aún así sacas malas notas

-Eso una total mentira yo nunca repruebo – responde el peli azul rojo de la ira

-Sí, si lo haces – responden todos.

-TÚ –llega un chico con mirada furiosa hacia Sky

-Ay no! – viendo la expresión del chico

Era Leo que había logrado regresar de la jungla hasta el estudio con varios rasguños y mordidas

-Me las vas a pagar – empieza a perseguir a Sky mientras ella huye

Después de la correteada y que ambos se cansarán

-Está me la pagas – jadeando

Rodando los ojos – ya no es para tanto, siguiente pregunta

-Hey, ahora es mi turno tu ya estuviste todo el show

-Quieres que te vuelva a empacar en una caja – con mirada atemorizante

-No eres capaz – retándola

-Ah!, no – levantándose con una soga.

-No te tengo miedo

-Te voy a matar – grita Sky otra vez correteándose

-Solo si me alcanzas, jajá

_5 minutos después_

-Es el colmo ve todo lo que hemos perdido por tú culpa – le dice enfadada Sky

-Mi culpa – pregunta inocentemente Leo

-No la mía – responde sarcásticamente

-Por primera vez estamos de acuerdo en algo.

-Por supuesto que fue la tuya. Estábamos muy a gusto sin ti.

-Bueno si no me hubieras empacado dentro de una caja – sentándose en una silla

- Ya cállate – imitándolo – mejor continuemos.

-Solo admite que me amas

-Oh si te amo ven aquí para que te bese, amo

Él se acerca su labios a los de ella, cuando sus labios estaban demasiado cerca la castaña lo golpea dejándolo casi inconsciente.

-En tus sueños tienes suerte de que te hable.

-Disculpa podrías seguir – interrumpe Hikari

-Claro, esta que sigue es para Ken, ¿Te gusta Miyako?

Rojo- eh, eh creo que si – susurro

-Perdón que dijiste – haciéndose la desentendida.

-Que si, si me gusta – se pone aun más rojo

-Uuy! Huele a amor – dice Sky pícaramente

Todo el público inclusive los digidestinados gritan "beso, beso"

Miyako al principio se niegan pero después de tanta insistencia ambos se besan

-La siguiente es para Koushiro

Izzy, consígueme la clave de mi colegio para poder entrar al internet.

-Eso ni siquiera es una pregunta .

-Lo siento en una petición y debes cumplirla, por cierto toma – le da 200 yenes

El pelirrojo sale corriendo a buscar la dichosa clave

-Tai, esta yo te la estoy haciendo – el chico asiente con la cabeza - ¿qué significa Marry You?

-Casate conmigo.

-Acepto – Sky se lanza hacia su cuello

-Pero, pero solo te estaba contestando

-Lo siento ya estamos comprometidos.

-Aun así no creo que lo logres ya que después de este show no nos volveremos a ver

- Ya había pensado en ese problema

Sale un hombre canoso con un traje blanco y un gran libro en su mano. Yagami se da cuenta de quién es así que intenta escapar pero antes de que lo logre Sky sale vestido tipo Indiana Jones y con una soga ata a Tai trayéndolo hacia ella

-Taichi tu eres mio – con un pie encima del cuerpo del moreno

-Bien estamos reunidos aquí para unir a estos dos jóvenes en santo matrimonio – cabe decir que Sky llevaba un vestido de novia – alguien se opone – Taichi intento hablar pero Sky le tapa la boca – bien ya que todos están de acuerdo oficialmente ambos están casados

-Bien como ahorita no podemos cancelar el programa la Luna de Miel pero te prometo que luego la tendremos – la chica se arrima al que ahora es su marido.

-Valla Tai no pensé que fueras a casarte tan joven – le dice burlonamente su amigo Yamatto

- Mejor cállate – refunfuña Taichi

-¿De qué me perdí?- pregunta Leo quien se acababa de despertar

- Pues que Sky y Tai se casaron – contesta Miyako

- Ahora empezaremos con los juegos – dice Leo – primero empezaremos con "el beso de la carta" este consiste en pasar la carta con la boca a tú compañero de a lado, ¿enetendido? – todos asintieron.

Se acomodaron de la siguiente manera.

Tai-Sora-Matt-Davis-Izzy-Mimi- Ken- Hikary-Cody-Takeru-Miyako- Jou.

Los primeros en salir fueron Cody, Izzy, Jou y Mimi

-Bien ahora tienen que dar una vuelta y salto.

Los siguientes en salir fueron Ken, T.K, y Sora

-Bien ya solo quedan 4 y para hacer esto más difícil deberán dar una vuelta, salto y vuelta en un pie.

Taichi y Yamatto salieron. Los únicos que quedaban eran Miyako y Daisuke

-y Miyako es la ganadora – anuncia Sky

-Eso no es justo ella hiso trampa – reclama Davis

-Davis acepta que te gane, gane oh si gane y ustedes perdieron soy la mejor – festejando

-Ok ya todo mundo entendió – interrumpe Davis con enfado.

-Ahora los dividiremos en 2 equipos – dice Sky

Los grandes quedaron en uno y los chicos en otro.

-El reto de ahora será comer o tocar según les toque y adivinar entre menos tiempo sea más puntos darán para su equipo – explica Sky

- Y el que gane ganara "UN AUTO" – grita el otro conductor

-Es enserio – pregunta Tai entusiasmado.

-No – Sky dándole otro golpe en la cabeza a Leo – si recibirán un premio pero es sorpresa, ahora escojan a su participante

Eq. 1 T.K.

Eq.2 Mimi

-Ponte estos googles – les da unos a T.K.

El objetivo del chico era comer algo sumamente asqueroso.

-¿y qué tal?, ¿a qué te sabe?

-Sabe a Nose es extraño.

-Bueno apresúrate que el tiempo corre – le anima la conductora

-Espera ya se es Chocolate con kétchup

Se oyen varios aplausos

-Felicidades ahora tú equipo cuenta con 50 puntos, veamos si el otro equipo puede superarlos

Ahora era el turno de Mimi pero a ella no le toco comida sino que le toco sentir al princio sintió un cosquilleo en su mano pero después sintió que subía a su brazo la castaña se espanto haciendo que se quitara los lentes.

-Lo sentimos pero como te quitaste los googles antes de acertar tu equipo obtiene 0 puntos

-Bueno el siguiente es un Karaoke quien logre – muestra un tipo termómetro – elevar esta flecha lo más alto es el ganador. Por cierto ustedes no erigirán su representante sino que lo eligirá una maquina al azar – explica Leo

-El representante del equipo 2 es Yamatto y el del 1 es Daisuke

- Ya ganamos – piensan todos los integrantes del equipo 2

-Estamo muertos – piensan los del equipo 1

Yamatto empieza a cantar obteniendo una calificación excelente y claro todas las chicas aclamando su nombre, por otro lado Davis obtuvo una canción pésima.

-Creo que me quede sorda, bueno no hay duda Matt llega a ser el ganador con 60 puntos.

Siguiente reto los participantes fueron Taichi y Ken el objetivo de este era con uno tipos palos tirar al otro al agua el juego estuvo muy reñido pero al final el ganado fue Taichi con 50 puntos.

Asi varios retos como montar el toro, llevar globos a una meta, triva y al final el resultado final el ganador fueron los grandes.

-Bueno esto fue todo esperamos vernos próximamente – se despiden ambos conductores peleándose para ver quien apacara la cámara.

**Ningun digidestinado fue lastimado.**

**Tai: Yo si Salí lastimado.**

**Sky: No es cierto ahora vámonos que nuestra Luna de Miel nos espera – se lo lleva arrastras mientras el joven llora**

**Si ves algo relacionado en la vida reala es pura coincidencia, no nos hacemos cargo de alegias, o alteraciones ante esto.**

**Bien espero que le haya gustado y si hay una historia parecida a esta lo siento no los sabía y mil disculpas si esto sucede**


End file.
